


Admin book

by gods_regret



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gods_regret/pseuds/gods_regret





	Admin book

Hi I’m shrimp and I’m one of the admins on this I probably won’t write very much tho. : )

Djsnjss idk how to write introductions

______________________________________________________

Hi, I'm Cornelia. I'm an admin on this damn thing and I've decided to make it everyone's problem

______________________________________________________

Hello. I am Anna. Occasionally I do quality writing. Other times I shitpost. I am a gun with a single bullet waiting to have its trigger pulled. Anyways, peace.

-A

______________________________________________________

Hello!! I’m Myra, I’m always on the verge of a mental breakdown!! I write smut and other shit ig. My shit writing will probably make you wanna blow your brains out! Don’t worry, you aren’t alone!!!

_______________________________________________________

Heyoo. My name is Jude and I am stupid, you'll probably realize that by yourself soon enough xD

_______________________________________________________

Mustela is maybe the only one who knows what they're doing


End file.
